Beings
Beings include the Elanores, Shadowsphere, Lightsphere, Darkon, the Squares, the Dark Portal, and the Portal, but there are more. Portals The portals rule all, in a didn't-know-you-existed kind of way. They control time itself (in a way) and the dimensions (again, in a way.) Yet they are both all-powerful beings. (Light) Portal The Portal is one of the most powerful Beings, as she is in charge of maintaining the portals in each dimension, and also time itself. She hates when Darkon time travels and messes up her timeline, so even she gets confused sometimes. She is mostly called Portal, not Light Portal, which some people call her, and the reason for this is unknown. Age: Immortal Gender: Female Demeanor: Kind, confident Physical Appearance: Rainbow rim, swirling shades of blue, silver, and gold inside Family: Her brother is the Dark Portal, created by the Universe. Her children are Gaea, the Lightsphere and the Shadowsphere. Residence: Couldn't tell you even if I knew, but she probably calls everywhere home. Dark Portal The Dark Portal is one of the most powerful Beings. His name certainly fits him, and he isn't as interested in protecting all dimensions and time as his confident sister. (Just kidding, he isn't interested at all.) He was banished Age: Immortal Gender: Male Demeanor: Dark, mysterious, shadowy, prideful, revengeful, mad as in crazy and angry Physical Appearance: Deep blue and silver rim, swirling black and silver inside Family: His sister is the Light Portal, created by the Universe. His children are Residence: Couldn't tell you even if I knew, but he probably calls everywhere home. Elanores There are four Elanores, three of them are seen in Elanoria, and the Fire Elanore is more of a loner and is seen only on Earth after the backstory. They are the children, or creations, of the Lightsphere. Each Elanore has a portal that can be used as a small source of power for inter-dimension traveling. They are treated like gods, with respect. They are mainly kind and have good intentions as well as wisdom, which is why people constantly go to them for advice. They are like the guardians of Elanoria. Fire Elanore The Fire Elanore is the eldest Elanore. He banished himself to Earth long ago, which is why he is only seen on Earth and never in Elanoria. Age: Immortal Gender: Male Demeanor: Fiery, angry, yet kind Physical Appearance: Bright red, made of flames Family: Creation of Lightsphere, other Elanores are his sisters Residence: Firefly Rose, Earth Air Elanore The Air Elanore is the second-eldest Elanore. She knows the most of Elanoria and is extremely friendly. She is able to fly and can create small gusts of wind. She does weather reports on Elanoria and helps out the police department. Age: Immortal Gender: Female Demeanor: Kind, friendly, and energetic Physical Appearance: Pink, silver, and gold Family: Creation of Lightsphere, other Elanores are her siblings Residence: Elanoria, mainly the mainland and Car City Land Elanore The Land Elanore is the third-eldest Elanore. She is dominant on land and is perhaps the wisest of the four Elanores. She helps out whenever she can, just like her sisters. She is the best Being to go to for advice. Age: Immortal Gender: Female Demeanor: Kind and wise Physical Appearance: Green and gold, looks like a canopy of leaves Family: Creation of Lightsphere, other Elanores are her siblings Residence: Elanoria, mainly the mainland and Car City Sea Elanore The Sea Elanore is the youngest Elanore. She is dominant in the sea and is the smartest of the four Elanores. She helps out just like her sisters, and helps boats navigate across the sea. Age: Immortal Gender: Female Demeanor: Kind and smart Physical Appearance: Violet and cream colored, lacy and graceful Family: Creation of Lightsphere, other Elanores are her siblings Residence: Elanoria, mainly the mainland and Car City